


Making a City Slicker into a Country Boy

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chickens, Domestic Fluff, Farmer Alec, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec spends the morning in bed, watching Magnus sleep, thinking about the first time they met. Who knew he could turn a city slicker into a proper country boy? When Magnus finally wakes up, snuggles, kisses, tickles, and teasing ensues.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141
Collections: SHBingo





	Making a City Slicker into a Country Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/gifts).



> This is written for my dear friend, Mansikka. I hope you had a wonderful birthday <3 <3 You're super loved and I'm so thankful to know you. 
> 
> Also written for SHBingo. Square filled: Morning Snuggles

The sun shines through Alec’s bedroom window, only just now poking out from the horizon. He watches as the sky turns brilliant orange and pink. It’s beautiful and makes his chest bright with joy. Movement beside him has Alec turning around. He leans up on his elbow, watching as Magnus sleeps on. 

Alec barely touches Magnus’ cheek, the skin smooth under his thumb. Magnus leans into the touch, even in his sleep. Alec’s chest feels like it may burst, too overflowing with love for this man, this city slicker. His face splits wide into a smile, remembering that very first meeting. 

_ Alec slides into his boots before heading out into the backyard. He stretches his arms over his head, taking a deep breath of fresh air. The air is hot but not humid, that’ll come later in the day. He trudges over towards the shed where he keeps the chicken feed, only pausing as Henrietta jumps into the air towards him. He flawlessly grabs her in midair, putting her under his arm as he walks.  _

_ “Well good morning,” Alec says to the chicken. He’ll never say it out loud but Henrietta is his baby, the favorite of the flock. “Are you hungry, girl?” _

_ Alec’s other chickens scurry around, all knowing it’s time for breakfast. There’s Scooby-Doo, Velma and Daphne who for sure, one hundred percent, are a couple, Charles Barkley who’s cries sound more like a bark than a squawk, and Sir Quackster, the duck who acts just like a chicken. Alec loves them all a great deal and he finds more joy here on his little farm then he ever did in the city.  _

_ Alec sets Henrietta down in order to unlock the shed. He comes back with two pitchers full of feed. Looking down, Henrietta is nowhere in sight. Alec shrugs it off, turning towards the open area of his backyard. Careful not to step on anyone, Alec takes the feed and begins to pour it into a large smiley face. He likes to think planes will go by and see it, a stark yellow smile against the brown dirty.  _

_ After putting the pitchers away and locking the shed back up, Alec looks around for Henrietta, finding her missing still. “Henrietta?” he calls out but she doesn’t come running. “Where did you go, girl?” _

_ Alec walks around the house, not finding his lost chicken. His backyard is wide open, connecting with the vacation home Izzy owns a few yards away. He starts trekking through the taller grass towards the vacation house. As he gets closer, he sees his runaway chicken and breathes a sigh of relief.  _

_ “Henrietta!” _

_ It takes Alec far too long to realize Izzy’s vacation home isn’t currently vacant. Alec stops short, his eyes widening as his eyes snap over to the man laid out on his stomach, all of his toned, tanned skin on display. Not a stitch of clothing on him.  _

_ “Henrietta!” Alec hisses, glaring daggers at his prodigal child. Henrietta makes a noise at him, continuing to circle the sunbathing, naked man.  _

_ The man looks up, leaning on his elbows. His shoulders and back all tense, his ass still completely bare and if Alec is honest with himself it’s a really nice ass. Then he shakes his head, not wanting to be a peeping, creepy neighbor.  _

_ “Hello,” the man says, his voice deep and raspy. It makes Alec shutter despite himself.  _

_ Alec raises his hand. “Hi, umm. I’m really sorry about Henrietta. She’s usually really good about staying in the yard. She must have heard you and thought you were Izzy.” _

_ “That’s quite alright, darling. I don’t mind the company.” _

_ Alec’s cheeks heat up and he rubs the back of his neck. “I’m Alec. Izzy’s brother,” he tells his beautiful stranger. “I live right over there. So if you need anything.” _

_ “How about dinner?” _

_ “What?” _

_ The man raises a perfectly manicured brow. “Dinner. I’m here trying to get the full country experience. Maybe you could help me with that? I could help out with your chores and in exchange I can cook you dinner.” _

_ “Oh,” Alec breathes, not really knowing what to say. It’s been a really fucking long time since a handsome man showed interest in him. He bites his bottom lip and eventually nods his head. “Yeah, sure. Why not?” _

_ “I’m Magnus, by the way.” _

_ Just then, Henrietta runs right towards Alec. Magnus makes a noise of surprise but Alec is ready for it, opening his arms and catching her in a football hold again. She curls up against him, happy as a clam. _

_ Alec looks up, blushing again at the fond look Magnus is giving him. “Come over when you’re done sunbathing,” Alec tells him, turning and walking back towards his house.  _

_ “Looking forward to it!” Magnus calls back, putting a wide smile on Alec’s face.  _

“Hey,” Magnus whispers, his eyes fluttering open. “What’s got that look on your face?”

Alec shakes his head, a fond smile on his face. He leans down, kissing Magnus’ brow before sliding down against the bed and putting his head on his pillow. They’re practically nose to nose now and Alec has the impulse to run their noses together. With nothing holding him back, he does just that. 

“Just thinking about our first meeting.”

Magnus snorts. “You couldn’t stop looking at my ass.”

Alec’s hand reaches back, pinching that same ass now. “I can’t help it. It’s a nice ass, Magnus.”

Magnus’ hands come out, quick as a whip to tickle Alec’s sides, his weak spot. He lets out a noise of surprise before turning away, trying to escape Magnus’ fingers. Magnus slides up behind him, putting his arms around Alec and holding him tight. They’re spooned up so close and Alec sinks into it now that he’s not being tickled. 

“There’s one thing I regret,” Magnus says, his lips touching against Alec’s shoulder as he talks. “That very first time I came over to your house, I wanted to be smart and wear boots. So I wore the only pair of boots I owned. They were designer boots.” Magnus lets out a long sigh as Alec tries not to laugh. “I had to throw them away the next day because I couldn’t get all the shit out of the bottoms.”

Alec laughs, no caring to hide it. He turns back over, his right arm going around Magnus’ waist. “If you recall, I did offer you a pair of my own boots. But you insisted.”

Magnus’ smiles, his eyes crinkling around the corners. “That I did.” He leans forward, gently kissing Alec’s lips. His hand goes to Alec’s chest, just holding it at the center and feeling Alec’s heart beat before tugging on Alec’s chest hair. Alec’s not sure what his obsession with his chest hair is but it always makes him smile. Maybe it’s the fact that Magnus can’t grow any himself. 

A few more kisses, a few more tickling touches, a few more whispered words. Alec looks back at the window, finding the sun a little higher still. “We should probably get up,” he murmurs, not really wanting to. 

“Just a little longer,” Magnus says back, flipping Alec onto his back and crawling between his legs. He leans down and kisses both of Alec’s cheeks before taking his lips in a soft kiss. Magnus’ left hand touches Alec’s cheek and he can feel the cool, hard shape of Magnus’ ring, a thrill that Alec’s not sure will ever go away runs through him at the visible claim he has on Magnus. 

“I still can’t believe I somehow made a country boy out of you,” Alec says, kissing Magnus’ chin. 

Magnus raises his brow. “Like I could ever resist you and your rugged charm.”

“Rugged? I’ll have you know I was a lawyer at one time. Suits, ties, the whole nine yards.” He flips Magnus over and crawls on top of him. “I’ll give you rugged,” he says before running his short beard against Magnus’ chest, making him squirm below him. 

“Okay, okay. You’re the most-- gah! You’re most civilized! Alexander, stop! You’re civil and posh, I swear!”

Alec pulls away, giving Magnus a smug look. “And don’t you forget it.”

Just then, there’s a tap at the patio door of their room. Alec sighs, falling back against the sheets for a moment before starting to get up. “It seems our child is hungry this morning,” Magnus says, rolling out of his side of the bed. 

Alec spares a moment to take Magnus in, just because he can. Then he turns towards the door, opening the curtain and smiling down at Henrietta who’s poking at the door with her beak. “Demanding little thing,” Alec says with a smile. “But I love her.”

“So do I,” Magnus says, his eyes turning soft. “She  _ did _ introduce us, afterall.”

Alec pulls Magnus into his arms, kissing the top of his head. “She lead me to the best city slicker I’ve ever met. Changed my life.”

“Mine too,” Magnus says. “Alright. No more slacking! Time to get to work before the children all rebel for their feed.”

Alec snorts and shakes his head, but silently agrees and gets ready for the day ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :D
> 
> If you're over 18 and love Shadowhunters come join the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Discord Server! <3


End file.
